Toujours là pour toi
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Kinana subit un horrible accident et recouvre la mémoire. Ses pensées la hantent alors qu'elle se revoit abandonné le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Seule et blessée, son âme et son coeur se noircissent de pensées sombres. Que le destin lui réservera-t-il donc ? OS KinanaxCobra. Je vous invite également à visiter mon autre KinanaxCobra en cours; Envenimement.


**Commentaires :**  
BONJOUR LA COMPAGNIE! *éteint le haut-parleur*

Merci d'être ici et bienvenue à mon OS Kinabra, pour les intéressé, j'ai aussi un deuxième récit du nom de _Envenimement,_ au plaisir de vous y retrouver!  
Alors, J'ai vraiment aimé faire cette histoire et je m'excuse s'il y a des sautes d'humeur pas possible ou des incohérences... c'est pas intentionnel. Aussi, j'ai miser sur les chansons, puisque c'est justement une chanson qui m'a inspiré ce récit ( vous irez voir la vidéo de Kinabra _Never too late_ ) Malgé tout, j'ai préféré finir mon récit avec une autre chanson, parrallèle à mon autre fic.  
Enfin, bonne lecture et en espérant que ça vous plaise!

_Toujours là pour toi_

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Kinana était absente, autant de la guilde que mentalement. Cette situation tracassait terriblement Macao qui prenait son temps à caresser sa moustache coupé au poil près. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas que Macao qui s'en faisait pour la serveuse, la guilde avait pris une ambiance encore plus morne que l'habitude. Le sourire ensoleillant de la jeune femme manquait à leur vie depuis 3 jours consécutifs maintenant. Tous étaient stressé et se faisaient un vrai sang d'encre pour Kinana qui pourtant, ne voulais jamais manquer de jour de travail, malade ou pas, pouvant à peine marcher ou pas. Elle était tenace, elle s'en remettrait rapidement... mais son absence couvrait la guilde comme de gros nuages noirs devant le soleil.  
Macao voyait son entrain être encore plus bridé que jamais, son fils se sentait plus triste que d'habitude, Droy mangeait moins et Jet avait du mal à se convaincre de courir. Laki était encore plus à fleur de peau alors qu'elle remplaçait depuis trop longtemps à son goût la malade. Reedus ne trouvait plus inspiration, Nab lisait plus que jamais, comme si la réalité lui faisait maintenant peur, Bisca et Alzack s'en faisait aussi, inquiétant un peu la petite Asuka, inconsciente de tout la scène qui s'était passé il y avait quelques jours... même Max et Warren était un peu moins joyeux qu'à leurs habitudes.

-Bon sang... il y a quelqu'un qui peut me rappeler comment on en est arrivé là?, grogna Macao soucieux dans sa moustache.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle est forte notre Kinana! De plus, le docteur a affirmé que les blessures étaient minimes... elle va bien s'en sortir

-Oh ce fameux docteur... je ne sais plus qui me l'avait recommandé mais il m'a coûté la peau des fesses... on arrivera jamais à payer Twilight Orge ce mois-ci avec cette dépense de dingue!

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Laki qui se contenta de frotter l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains encore plus vite, ne voulant pas se retourner et ainsi encore plus attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle le trouvait bon son docteur... d'accord, il était petit, bossu et franchement pas très commode... bref aussi beau qu'aussi gentil mais il faisait bien son boulot... c'est pour ça aussi qu'il coûtait si cher... Au moins tous avait la confirmation que Kinana n'était pas en danger réel après la chute magistral qu'elle avait fait. La mauve cessa de frotter la vaisselle et pris un moment pour réfléchir. Doucement, elle recommença de laver les objets devant elle mais plus lentement cette fois-ci. Elle s'en faisait pour Kinana, elle, ayant toujours relayé l'ancienne serveuse, savait déchiffrer son visage et ce jour-là, elle y avait un gouffre encore inconnu pour elle. Elle se souvenait encore de son expression lors de sa visite.

…/...

-Alors, comment vas-tu?

La réponse prit un temps à venir. Le regard vide de son amie donnait des frissons à Laki qui pourtant, essayait de garder un sourire jovial. Comme revenant sur terre, la serveuse battit rapidement des paupières et tourna ses yeux vers la mage de bois. Celle-ci rencontra un tout autre regard que celui qu'elle avait à son habitude. Ses yeux verts d'habitude pétillant de vie était maintenant ternit par un voile de tristesse et de désespoir infini. Laki en eut le souffle coupé, elle en avala même de travers. Le docteur avait pourtant dit qu'elle s'en sortirait non? Alors pourquoi faisait-elle cette bouille de déterré? Malgré son regard mort, la jeune femme s'obligea à sourire et à paraître la plus convaincante possible.

-J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête... mais pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas sentie le choc quand je suis tombé... alors la surprise de me réveiller dans mon lit la tête couverte d'un bandage.

-Le docteur affirme que tu iras mieux bientôt, c'est un expert alors ça ne fait aucun doute. Tout le monde est un peu inquiet mais on sait que tu nous reviendras à ton mieux bientôt alors... je me suis portée pour te remplacer. Prend bien le temps de te reposer, tu en as bien le besoin, souffla Laki avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Mais le sourire ne dissout point le regard noir de Kinana. Finalement, Laki quitta la pièce laissant la jeune serveuse derrière elle se reposer, priant dieu pour qu'il s'occupe bien d'elle.

…/...

Cela faisait environs trois jours qu'elle végétait dans son lit, couchée bêtement à regarder le plafond et les heures défiler... ainsi que ses souvenirs. Elle ne se levait que pour manger et se passer un brin de toilette. Partout dans la maison, les miroirs avaient été retournés ou violemment cassés. C'était simple, elle ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans le miroir après s'être souvenu de ce qu'elle avait osé faire, elle, stupide Kinana. Pour elle ne savait plus combien de fois, elle revit le visage de son aimé et son regard la transperça, comme à chaque fois. La première fois que ça lui était revenue, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de se lever avec l'intention de passer de l'eau sur son visage pour se ressaisir. La manœuvre se résultat à bien pire. La femme s'était jetée sur les murs en criant et en hurlant désespérément tout en répétant à qui mieux-mieux «Cobra! Cobra!». Finalement après s'être fortement cogner la tête contre le mur, elle s'était laissée glisser contre celui-ci tout en marmonnant incompréhensivement des paroles, en essayant de parler à Cobra, de se faire pardonner et d'entendre sa voix encore, une dernière fois. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle pria et cria au ciel de le lui rendre mais la chambre resta muette, seulement entrecoupée de ses propres gémissements et de ses propres râles. Le sang coulait sur son visage, provoqué par le coup qu'elle s'était elle-même affligée contre le mur. Une fois le plus gros passé, la femme se leva péniblement, étourdie par toutes ses émotions et sa blessure au front et elle avait finit par réussir à se passer de l'eau à la figure avant d'aller retourner se coucher, et pleurer encore.  
Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, son cœur se serrait et elle pleurait au moins une fois toute les trois heures. Pour une des première fois, elle se sentait bien seule. La promesse que son ami lui avait fait ne se réaliserait jamais... il ne viendrait jamais la cherché sur une étoile filante... ils ne se reverraient jamais. Les larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle se retenait de gémir sa douleur, ses mains se crispant sur ses draps. La mâchoire serré, elle laissa ses larmes se faire un chemin sur sa peau. Écœurée d'elle même, elle s'enfouit en dessous des couvertures. Tout en secouant vivement la tête, des images désagréables refaisaient surface, tout comme la vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter. Elle avait laissé Cobra mourir et elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné... la dernière chose qu'elle aurait du lui donner aurait au moins été de mourir à ses cotées mais... elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'était qu'une lâche. Quelques fois, des brûlures survenaient sur ses bras, alors que ceux-ci prenait des teintes de mauve... alors elle sentait le serpent en elle remonter et elle criait et pleurait pour ne pas se retransformer. À chaque fois, elle avait réussit à arrêter la crise. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir un stupide serpent... innocente elle chercherait surement son ami et... non elle ne voulait pas. Cobra était mort en même temps que Nirvana et au lieu de le sauver, elle avait suivit Fairy Tail. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi son instincts animal avait fait cela... c'était juste tellement stupide.  
Eh puis, il ne pourrait jamais entendre sa voix. Son seul ami... son seul vœux... Elle ne voulait plus se souvenir, ça lui faisait si mal qu'elle en avait des vertiges. Elle voulait que tout cela arrête. Soudain, elle sentit le besoin de se regarder. Doucement, elle se releva sur ses coudes puis, sur ses pieds et elle se dirigea vers son grand miroir qu'elle avait tourné vers le mur. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle le déplaça et le positionna face à elle. Kinana se regarda un long moment. Son regard se perdait dans le siens... mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver? Du revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient encore doucement. Elle en recueillit même une pour la regarder fixement. Elle était rendu au stade où elle avait tellement pleuré que c'est comme si plus rien ne pourrait la faire réagir, plus jamais. La dépression s'installait doucement dans sa tête… bientôt, elle deviendrait malade mental et elle se réfugierait toute seule, dans sa maison, craignant le contacte social. Peut-être tuerait-elle encore, un meurtrier, après sa première victime, voit sa tâche se facilité à chaque cadavres. Un long frisson lui remonta l'échine. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Délaissant finalement la petite goutte d'eau sur son doigt, elle reporta son attention sur son reflet. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rougit, ses cheveux pointait dans tout les sens et un bandeau avait été apposé sur sa tête, signe qu'elle s'était blessée. Elle porta une main au tissu recouvrant sa tête, se rappelant vaguement de la vision de ses mains devenant mauve, d'une panique sans pareille et d'une perte de conscience... et tout ça avait apparemment passé inaperçue, la chute exclue, auprès de toute la guilde. Bien, ils ne devaient pas savoir. Cela faisait environs 5 ans qu'elle ne savait plus rien de son passé... et alors il décidait de ressurgir sans prévenir... et il la poignardait encore et encore. Elle baissa sa tête et ses yeux sur sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait regarder son pauvre cœur mutilé. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle sentie une nouvelle vague de larmes qu'elle refoula. Il était maintenant temps que cesse toutes ces enfantinages... elle ne devait plus pleurer. Et à peine pensé que ses genoux frappaient le sol et qu'elle tombait à genoux, pleurant de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Ses mains se couvrant le visage, il semblait que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit une chaleur remonter en elle puis, elle sentie comme une main sur son épaule. Le regard vert de la jeune femme se releva pour voir qui venait de la toucher mais elle ne vu personne. C'est alors que son regard fût attiré par le miroir... et son cœur arrêta de battre un instant. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle regardait son propre reflet en plus de celui de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs et ne semblait jamais avoir combattu Natsu. Elle l'admira un moment, sourire aux lèvres, larmes roulantes. Il n'était ni blessé, ni mort, il était juste là avec elle, toujours avec ses pantalons rouges et couvert de ses bandes noires et ses anneaux d'or. Son chandail noir dessinait ses muscles et son manteau retombait derrière lui. Pas aucune trace de combat, mais un regard triste. Il baissa la tête vers elle et mis sa mains sur sa tête. C'était surréel. Risquant un regard à ses côtés, elle ne le vit pas, mais de retour au miroir, il y était de nouveau.

-Ne t'afflige pas tant de douleurs... rien n'est de ta faute. Je t'entends.

Ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle alors qu'elle ramenait ses mains à son visage, cachant un masque de douleurs et de désespoir.

-Chuutt... je suis là... tout va bien...

-Rien ne va bien... tu es parti... je t'ai laissé et c'est de mon entière faute si..., articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Je t'assure que tu t'en fais pour rien... promis.

-Et...et l'étoile filante?, couina-t-elle péniblement.

-Elle viendra... sèche tes larmes et relève-toi.

La jeune femme obtempéra avec difficulté. Elle se releva doucement sur ses pieds et pour une seconde fois, essuya ses larmes. Pendant ce temps, Cobra passait une main par dessus l'épaule de son ancienne compagne et lui frictionna le bras doucement, la rassurant. Un faible sourire alluma le visage de Kinana alors que celui de Cobra augmentait. Ce n'était plus un sourire triste, il était vraiment heureux.

-C'est mieux, tu ne trouves pas?, susurra-t-il à son oreille

-Oui, souffla presque inaudiblement la mauve.

Le brun attrapa la mâchoire de la jeune femme et lui tourna la tête pour finalement lui embrasser le front, et ce dans une délicatesse infini. Kinana se sentait revivre... elle oubliait ses pleures et son désespoir... elle se sentait si bien. Sauf que comme tout moment devait avoir une fin, l'étreinte commença à s'estomper. La femme avait sommeil tout d'un coup. Elle retint un bâillement sans quitter des yeux son miroir. Dans celui-ci, le reflet de son ami commençait à se brouiller. Trop fatigué pour ressentir de la panique, elle se laissa bercer des paroles que seule elle pouvait entendre.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger_

_I've figured out__  
__How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

Son cœur se serra d'un coup, il chantait leurs chanson... elle-même qu'il lui chantait le soir avant de dormir pour lui exprimer son amour... son cœur se gonfla et elle fût emporter par une puissante chaleur.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même mais elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait rester avec lui... encore un peu...

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up wi__th you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Doucement, et malgré elle, Kinana se détourna de son miroir et se dirigea vers son lit à pas lent. C'était plus fort qu'elle...

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My __true love, my whole hear__t_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Elle se coucha doucement dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures tout en regardant de nouveau le reflet de Cobra disparaître. Il souriait et chantait pour elle.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you throug__h it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Son image était maintenant disparut de la surface de verre, la laissant seule. Malgré tout, la voix continuait dans sa tête, intarissablement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement par les paroles, épuisée.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever... __**(1)**_

* * *

___  
_Le lendemain, il s'éveilla doucement, encore dans les vapes. Sa cellule était inconfortable mais elle le semblait moins cette fois-ci. Tout en s'asseyant, il repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire, se demandant pourquoi il avait rêvé à son serpent, en humaine qui plus est, et à quoi tout cela pouvait rimer. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans toute les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix de son ami et qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à tirer de cette rêverie. Comme si tout cela s'était réellement passé...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle avait reprise de son service. Curieusement, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa convalescence et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Laki persistait à savoir pourquoi elle avait été si dépressive pendant son rétablissement. La mauve ne répondait que ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire rien, elle ne savait pas. Tout comme son passé, ce moment de son existence semblait manquant... À ce qui paraît, elle avait battu des records de fièvres, et il n'aurait même pas été étonnant qu'elle ait délirer un peu... mais encore plus étrange, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir quand elle passait devant le gros miroir de sa chambre, pire, quand elle s'y regardait longtemps et qu'elle se concentrait, elle pensait même pouvoir voir apparaître une silhouette... Depuis ce temps, la même chanson lui trottait dans la tête, lui revenant bout par bout...

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there __for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven..._

_FIN:)_

_**(1)**__**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Gardian Angel**_

Alors merci d'avoir lu et merci de laissez vos commentaires! Je vous répondrez personellement si c'est le cas et merci aussi pour l'encouragement! Je vous invite de nouveau à me retrouver moi, Fairy Tail et Oracion Seis dans _Envenimement._Au plaisir de vous revoir et de vous parler!

_~HudgiNy_


End file.
